


Getting Home

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, Cousy In Space 2k17, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, IN SPAAAAACE, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Season/Series 04, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Space Stations, Spaceships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy rescues Coulson from the prison in space and they begin the long journey home.





	Getting Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy in Space fest on Tumblr for the prompts 'Daisy and Phil steal a spaceship!!', 'Space station', and 'meeting telepath/empath aliens who reveal too much' - though I confess the first and third prompts are only vaguely touched on.

Daisy docks the stolen spaceship at a large space station, and Coulson asks, "Where are we?"

"Still a long way from home, Phil," she says. "Sorry." 

He notices how weary she looks, and he feels more than a little guilty that she's been pushing herself so hard in order to track down and rescue him. "It's okay," he says gently. "Where now?"

She gestures at the hangar outside the spaceship's viewscreen. "We have a rendezvous with my contact who'll get us aboard an Earth-bound ship."

"Okay."

They slip away from the stolen ship without a backward glance, although Coulson feels a slight pang at leaving it behind: he's enjoyed being alone with Daisy the last few days, even if the circumstances have been less than ideal. He hurries to catch up with Daisy who, despite her obvious exhaustion, is striding out ahead of him.

It feels strange to be free of the prison after so long, but he's desperately grateful that she managed to locate him and get him out of there: hard labour is no picnic. He's still a little bewildered at just how she managed to find him – all she's really said is that she had some help. Still, it's not important: all that matters is getting home.

She leads him confidently through the packed space station which seems like a cross between a busy airport, a street market, and a film set from one of the Star Wars movies. He's half expecting to hear the electronic 'chatter' of R2D2 somewhere, and he shakes his head at his own foolishness.

Daisy leads him into a bar and towards a booth at the back, where she settles herself with the obvious intention of staying a while. Coulson slips onto the bench beside her, both of them looking out over the vast barroom. 

"This reminds me of Quark's," he tells her, and she frowns at him in obvious confusion. "Star Trek Deep Space Nine."

Her expression clears and she gives him a fond smile. "Nerd," she says in a teasing tone.

"Guilty as charged," he agrees, smiling back. "Are we meeting your contact here?"

"Yeah, in about 30 minutes. I thought we'd grab something to eat and drink first."

He nods. "I have to say, I'm very impressed." When she quirks an eyebrow at him, he elaborates. "This is all very Han Solo of you."

She chuckles. "You really are a nerd," she says, and bumps her shoulder against his. "I had quite a bit of help in getting to you, but it was all given very willingly."

"Oh?" He senses a story there, but is obliged to wait for the details until they've placed their orders with the android waiter that approaches. After placing their orders – and Coulson's incredibly relieved that they seem to serve a range of Earth foods here – and accepting the beers that the android provides, he asks, "Tell me about the willing help you were given."

She looks down at the table, biting her bottom lip: she looks embarrassed, he thinks, and wonders why. "Well, it turns out that I'm pretty much Inhuman royalty, and in some corners of the galaxy that's actually quite a BFD."

"Wow, Daisy, that's fantastic." She shakes her head, and he impulsively catches hold of her wrist, then slides his hand down so their fingers are interlaced. "You've always been a BFD to me," he says with great sincerity. "But it's good to know that others recognise that too."

She squeezes his fingers. "I know you consider me a BFD, Phil," she tells him. "You haven't exactly been keeping that a secret, especially since I got my powers. Of course, in other corners of the galaxy, the daughter of Jiaying, leader of the Inhumans on Earth is pretty much Public Enemy #1, so we have to be careful."

He nods, but before he can say anything further, the android waiter returns with their meal, and Coulson, albeit reluctantly, releases Daisy's hand so that they can both eat. The rations aboard their stolen spaceship had been pretty lacking since they'd basically been MREs, and Coulson's never been a fan of military rations or vacuum-packed food, but their meals here, although not the healthiest of options, look absolutely delicious.

"Space burgers," Daisy says and nudges his shoulder again. "Aren't you glad it's not beetle broth?"

He pulls a face. "Very," he agrees, amused by her own nerdy Star Wars reference, and they both concentrate on eating their cheeseburgers and fries without further conversation. 

They're on their second beers, and Coulson's trying to talk Daisy into having some 'space ice cream' as she insists on calling it, when she suddenly straightens out of her slump and focuses her attention across the bar. He follows her gaze and sees a tall, grey-skinned humanoid with blazing blue eyes moving towards them. 

"Is that your contact?" he asks quietly, and she nods, gets to her feet, then bows with both hands held palm-out at her sides. The alien returns the bow and Coulson, who's already got to his feet, does his best to mimic the gesture accurately.

"Hello Lexor," Daisy says.

"Greetings Seisma."

Coulson glances sideways at her, and sees her blush, and wonders precisely what the alien has called her.

"Will you join us in a drink?" Daisy asks Lexor.

"Thank you, no. It's best if we make our way to the ship immediately. News of your rescue of your mate has begun to leak out."

"'Mate'?" Coulson repeats weakly.

Daisy's blush intensifies, but she doesn't answer, she just nods at the humanoid, then moves around the table in their booth, scooping up the rucksack that contains all their worldly goods. Coulson follows her, deeply curious about the 'mate' comment – he somehow doubts that this Lexor meant it in the way of a friend, judging by Daisy's blush, but he realises that now is not the time to start making enquiries about it, so he keeps his silence and walks beside her as she follows the alien out of the bar and back through the hallways until they reach the docking area where they'd arrived less than an hour ago.

Lexor's ship, if it is his ship and not someone else's, is a freighter it turns out, transporting ore and various other commodities across this quadrant of the galaxy. Daisy explains that they'll be travelling as part of the crew, though their ship-board tasks will not involve hauling lumps of space rock around or otherwise dealing with the ore, which is a relief to Coulson after his experiences in the prison. She also tells him that the crew is a mixture of humans and Exoginoi – the alien race to which Lexor belongs, so they won't stand out too obviously as aliens themselves.

Lexor shows them to their quarters, and he's a little surprised, but also somewhat relieved, to find they'll be sharing quarters. "Does Lexor think we're married or whatever the Exoginoi equivalent is?" he asks curiously. "He called me your mate."

"Lexor's not male," she says, and he blinks, then blushes, annoyed with himself for making such an assumption. "The Exoginoi are genderless."

"Oh. We'd better not tell Dr Simmons we met a race of genderless aliens," he says, trying for humour.

She chuckles, then shows him the bathroom with a shower which features actual water, unlike the sonic showers aboard the prison, and he can't quite bite back a soft moan of pleasure at the thought of having a real shower. Daisy chuckles again, then puts her hand in the small of his back and gives him a light shove. "Go on," she says, "I know how much better it'll make you feel."

"Are you sure?" he asks, half turning towards her.

"Absolutely. I'll go and collect our uniforms from the store. We won't be on duty until tomorrow: 0700 hours shipboard time."

"Thanks," he says, and on an impulse he leans in and kisses her cheek. "You're the best."

Her face brightens and she throws her arms around him, and he realises, with considerable surprise, that this is the first time they've hugged since she found him.

She presses her lips to his cheek, then steps back. "You shower, me clothes," she says, and he chuckles, nods, then steps into the bathroom. 

He's wrapped in a towel and wondering whether to shave, or to keep the 'disreputable beard' as Daisy had described it this morning, when someone knocks on the bathroom door.

"Clothes, Phil," she tells him, and he opens it. She's holding a pile of fabric, which he assumes is his uniform, in her arms, and he can't help noticing the way she bites her lip as she takes him in: this is the first time she's seen the scar on his chest, of course, but it's also the least clothed he's ever been in her presence, and he wonders why he doesn't feel more awkward about it.

"Are you gonna shave?" she asks, and he smirks. 

"I was thinking I might keep it," he tells her.

She rolls her eyes, then comes into the bathroom and sets the clothing down on the closed toilet seat. "It makes you look pirate-y," she says, and steps to his side as he turns to look in the mirror again. "Kinda sexy, too." She adds this in a low voice, and he looks at her face reflected in the mirror: her eyes seem even darker than usual, and he realise abruptly that he wants to kiss her properly – and do more than merely kiss her. He's not sure what she sees in his eyes, but the next moment she grabs his shoulders and turns him around to face her, then her mouth is on his, hot and insistent, and he recklessly kisses her back, feeling an intense surge of lust engulf him as her teeth scrape across his bottom lip. 

She reaches between the folds of the towel around his waist and he groans into her mouth as her hand curls around his rapidly-thickening dick. 

He groans her name as she begins to stroke it while continuing to kiss him with a relentlessness that is incredibly exciting. Once he's fully hard, she steps back, and he moans when she releases his cock, then she tugs the towel free of his body, tossing it carelessly to the floor, before she clasps his cock again and backs towards the bed in the other room.

"Fuck Daisy," he gasps, shocked and aroused by the gesture. She smirks at him, then grabs his shoulder with her free hand and turns him around before tumbling him backwards onto the bed. He sprawls there, breathless with desire, and watches as she strips off her own clothes – it's not an actual strip tease, but she does it slowly enough that it's definitely teasing, and he suddenly realises that he's wrapped his own hand around the base of his cock and is clasping it firmly as he watches her shed boots, socks, jeans, and button down, revealing a thong but no bra.

"Do you have any idea how utterly gorgeous you are?" he demands huskily as she removes that final item of clothing, then he sits up and reaches for her with his free hand. She grasps it and lets him tug her down beside him on the bed before she shifts to straddle his thighs. She produces a condom, though where she'd had that hidden, he cannot imagine, and proceeds to roll it down his thick prick before guiding his hand between her thighs. He moans loudly as he discovers she's already slick with arousal, and wastes no time in clasping her hips and holding her steady as she lifts herself up before sinking down onto the length of his swollen shaft.

"Fuck Daisy," he moans as he feels his cock stretching and filling her. "You feel so good."

"You too," she gasps, then clenches her inner muscles around him, and he grunts, then begins to thrust, even as she begins to move over him. It's the most intensely pleasurable sex he's ever experienced, and he takes some pride in driving her to three orgasms before he climaxes himself. 

They snuggle together afterwards, Coulson aware that he needs to take another shower soon. "Why did Lexor call me your 'mate'?" he asks finally.

She's already flushed with the efforts of their vigorous sex, but her face grows redder before she says, "Some of Lexor's people are empathic, and Lexor's one of them. Lexor read my feelings about you and concluded you were my mate. I didn't exactly disabuse Lexor of the idea, even though at that point we'd never actually had sex."

"I see."

"Do you mind?" 

He chuckles. "Why would I mind? I'm honoured to considered your mate."

"Good." She nuzzles the side of his neck and he turns his head to give her more access, a shiver of pleasure rolling through him when she lightly scrapes her teeth over his skin. 

"Daisy," he groans, and she smiles against his throat, then licks at his Adam's apple.

"Phil," she whispers, then she tweaks his left nipple as she also bites gently on his flesh.

"Fuck!" He's a little shocked at the bolt of pleasure that seems to hit his groin at this twin-pronged attack. 

"Yes," she hisses. "I want to fuck you, Phil."

He turns his head and she pulls back so they can look at each other more easily. "Do you mean – " he begins, then stumbles to a stop when she drops her right hand from his nipple to slide it over his balls then back towards his anus.

"Is this okay?" she asks in a low voice.

"Yes. Oh yes please. Please Daisy." He realises he's begging her shamelessly but he doesn't care. 

She brings her hand back up and offers him her middle finger, and he feels a flush of heat in his face but he doesn't hesitate to lick and suck on her finger until it's thoroughly wet, then he moans as she carefully begins to ease it inside him. 

Once it's all the way inside (and his cock's throbbing with anticipation) she brings her lips to his ear, her words tickling his skin, and asks, "Shall I vibrate it, Phil?"

He groans loudly, then manages an affirmative, before clasping the base of his cock, which is fully hard again, as Daisy begins to vibrate the finger she has inside him. 

"Stroke yourself, Phil," she commands against his ear, and he groans again, then obeys, sliding his hand up and down the hard length of his dick as she slowly intensifies the level of vibrations until he finally can't hold back. He comes hard, splashing his seed onto his belly and chest in messy spurts, and babbling incoherently. Daisy's teeth have traced a path along his jaw and she bites on his chin as he climaxes, then she eases her finger free of his body, and he feels all his muscles go slack.

"That was incredible."

"For me too," she tells him, and he rolls his head sideways to give her a doubtful look, before realising that she's had the fingers of her other hand inside herself while she's been fingering him.

"Fuck," he mutters, and she smirks at him in obvious satisfaction at having reduced him to a boneless, sated mess.

"C'mon, let's grab a shower, and then we can get some sleep."

"Yeah," he murmurs, and lets her help him off the bed and back into the bathroom. His legs feel weak as jelly and she has to help him to clean up, then to dry himself off, before they return to the bed. They change the sheet, then snuggle up a second time in their bed.

"Thank you for finding me," he murmurs.

"Any time, Phil" she says, and brushes her nose against his before she tells him to go to sleep. He mumbles an agreement, already half way to sleep, and feels her arms tighten around him as he finally relaxes for the first time since they said goodbye to Robbie Reyes.

His last thought is that life is good.


End file.
